


Cold as Ice

by GothicGalaxyLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicGalaxyLord/pseuds/GothicGalaxyLord
Summary: The sexually curious Ice Jin discovers his interest through the Accidental and normally benign actions of his father. After catching Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force in bed with some of Frieza's officers, Frieza calls Ginyu to his quarters to explain his actions. Unfamiliar with the sexual act, Ginyu tries his best to explain. It soon escalates to him propositioning the space emperor in to demonstrating the acts with him
Relationships: Captain Ginyu/Frieza (Dragon Ball), King cold (Dragon Ball)/Frieza (Dragon ball), frieza/king cold
Kudos: 18





	1. Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> This my first published work. Hope you like it

Frieza is the most feared being in the galaxy. Those met with his presence bow before him, or parish.   
Frieza made no time for distractions or frivolity  
Cold.  
That is what the Frost Demons know. To be cold, to conquer and rule over all the other puny races. This didn't leave much to their love lives. But Frost Demons don't need such things.  
Leaving for those like Frieza to know nothing of sex, or the feelings and desires that may lead to it.   
Frieza first began to feel these strange and foreign feelings from what should have been benign actions of Frieza’s father, King Cold.  
Watching King Cold as he reigned over and berated his underlings, while simultaneously telling them to be better by following Frieza's example filled Frieza with delight. When Cold would place his hand on his lower back it would send a shiver down Frieza’s spine.

Frieza did not have a name to these feelings, not until a few weeks ago.   
Laying in a bed next to King Cold now, he thinks back on how this began.   
Walking in, on Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu force. 

Yes, of course they were quick to cover up Ginyu and one of Frieza's low ranking underlings. However, Frieza was not so quick to let go of what he had seen.   
Frieza called Captain Ginyu to his quarters the very next evening to explain himself.

Capt. Ginyu arrived promptly at 8 pm just as commanded.   
"Come in" Frieza called as the door slid open.  
"Lord Frieza", Capt. Ginyu started with a salute. "You requested my presence sir?"  
The door behind him slid closed and Ginyu stood firm at attention. 

"At ease captain."  
"Thank you sir"  
"You're going to explain what I witnessed last evening." Frieza said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh uhh-" Ginyu began.   
"Well?" Frieza interjected impatiently, crossing his legs resting his ankle over his knee.  
"Yes lord Frieza! Me and First Officer Meleon were engaged in sexual relations at the time of your arrival sir. I assure you that it is all consensual despite me being her commanding officer, Lord Frieza. First Officer Meleon will have no problem corroborating my story, sir."  
Frieza stared at him puzzled, "sexual.. Relations?"  
"Y-yes sir"  
"Would you like to explain to me what that means?"  
"Ah..we were..um. Having sex sir."  
Frieza remains confused.  
"Making...love?"  
"Now you're just making things up. "Love", as you weaker races call it is not a tangible thing to be made?!" Frieza shouted, his tail thrashing in irritation.   
"Ah yes um sorry sir it's not meant to be taken so..literally " Ginyu tried.   
Frieza scowled "are you calling me stupid Cap. Ginyu? "

"No, No sir never!" Ginyu tried again. He kneels down into a bow. " I have nothing but the utmost respect for you sir. My Lord, I want nothing more than to do what is right by your rule.   
Please, allow me to try again. This is my folly not yours."

Frieza felt a warm tingle up his spine watching the Captain of the Ginyu force humble himself before him. So Frieza let him continue. "Go on then" 

"Yes sir. So I may best communicate what you are asking me to, may I ask you some questions Lord Frieza?"  
Reluctantly he agrees "yes, get on with it"  
"Lord Frieza, do you know what it is when i refer to sex?"  
"No! Haven't I made that clear by now?!" Frieza said in exasperation.   
"Yes sir, yes you have! For other specials like myself it's how we reproduce sir. That's just what we call it." Ginyu Answered  
"Sex?"  
"Yes sir"  
"And you were attempting to reproduce with first officer Meleon?"  
"No sir"  
"But you just-"  
"I know I did Lord Frieza, and we were having sex we were just... Doing it for fun?" Ginyu said  
"Hmph. I cannot possible see how that would be...fun" Frieza said with an eye roll.

There's a pause of silence.   
Ginyu breaks the silence 

"I can show you." Ginyu offered  
"Excuse you?!" Frieza exclaimed.  
"If you would allow me to be so bold." Ginyu continued   
"I'm not going to breed with- I will not lower myself to such a level that-" Frieza spat.  
"No No. It's not like that. I promise that this will only lift you up lord Frieza. Sir please, allow me to worship you further in a way that no one else has." Ginyu offers.

Frieza looks at Ginyu curiously "lift your head.” You understand that this conversation never happened." He said rising to his feet. He turned his back to Ginyu. "And whatever happens next, did not happen as well, yes?" He said with a readied death beam on his finger glancing back to his underling.   
"Yes Lord Frieza. This was a disciplinary meeting. Nothing more. "

Frieza dissipates the threatening energy over his finger and sits back in his chair.   
"Then proceed.." He said gruffly.  
Ginyu rose to his feet and removed the standard issue armor.   
"If I may suggest Lord Frieza. You should lock the door and dimmer lighting may be better. "  
Though Frieza isn't sure why he asked for the latter request Frieza fills both suggestions with a press of a few buttons. The lights dim and a small buzz indicates the door was secured.   
"Permission to speak freely, sir" Ginyu asks yet again.  
"Yes you have it. Don't make me take it"  
"Yes Lord Frieza." Ginyu responds.   
Ginyu knelt in front of Frieza "I'm going to touch you now sir." Ginyu said gracefully, scooping up Frieza's foot into his hand and leaning down to kiss it. 

'Was this sex?' Frieza thought. 'If this is sex well, I’ve had it before. It's not fun and can't cause reproduction in anything can it?' Frieza watched on with a skeptical stare.

Ginyu took Frieza's center toe into his mouth.   
Frieza almost withdrew his foot, but as Ginyu tongued the soft flesh between his toes a shutter snuck down his arms, and his toes flexed without his say so. "What was-" Frieza began.   
"Do I have your attention Lord Frieza?” Ginyu asked.  
"You talk too much," Frieza barked.   
Ginyu chuckled.   
Ginyu began to press kisses up his legs and onto his inner thigh. Frieza could feel that subtle burning, a pleasant yearning.  
Frieza's chest shook as Ginyu pressed warm lips against his hip, drawing closer to the space between his legs.  
Frieza’s body was yearning, but he knew not for what.  
Frieza remains mostly composed simply leaning his head back slightly and averting his eyes.   
Ginyu pressed Frieza's legs to push them apart, but they remained locked.   
"Lord Frieza.. I need you to relax. If you don't like what I do next, you can always tell me to stop. I’m still under your charge, my Lord. I will obey whatever you say… Can your chair lean back? That may be more comfortable for the both of us. Most importantly, for you"

Frieza did not reply but simply leaned his chair back just enough that he can still mostly see Ginyu. 

Ginyu looked at Frieza with confidence as he moved his legs apart and began to rub and ply between Frieza's legs to reveal his cloaca.  
With enough teasing the skin shifted and moved revealing a slit running down his crotch still holding the secret inside.   
Pleased with himself, Ginyu smirks before bowing his head below.  
"What are you smirking a-Aaat!" Frieza began, interrupted by the ministrations of Ginyu  
Ginyu paused "what was that sir?"  
Frieza's mind was screaming and before he could think he simply shouted "don't stop now you fool!" he said in a commanding tone.   
"Yes lord Frieza." Ginyu said, returning and cupping his mouth on the open slit, worshiping his Lord with his ministrations.  
Frieza lets out a repressed moan that comes out as a groan, arching his back, gripping onto the sides on the chair, and pushing his hips forward. Ginyu lets out a pleasurable groan of his own. Keeping up the treatment as words seemed to flow from Frieza's lips without hesitation.   
"Ah! God damn it Ginyu. Don't stop that's..nn. That's an order!" he said gritting his teeth.  
Ginyu only responded by pressing his tongue in and under the sensitive folds causing Frieza to shout  
"i-its coming out.”  
“Already?” Ginyu thought. Not wanting to end this too soon, Ginyu pulls back. As he does, Frieza's hemipenis slides out from his cloaca with an elegant bob. Standing firm and shining softly in the light of its own fluid.

Ginyu catches his breath."My Lord Frieza. You continue to surprise me with more and more to admire."  
"Mm what-?" Frieza trails off in a bit of a daze. O-oh yes i.. S-...” Frieza sucks in a harsh breath trying to stay composed. A shutter as the war lord breaths out and speaks  
“Of course Ginyu, there will always be more of me to admire.” Frieza says with a confident flick of his tail.   
Captain Ginyu’s rough and battle worn hands massage idly on Frieza‘s legs.  
Frieza runs his teeth over his bottom lip “you may continue” Frieza permitted.  
It seemed that was exactly what Ginyu was waiting for. As quick as he was permissed, Ginyu focused down on the purple red appendage before him, daring to kiss its tip.

Ginyu’s lips were soft, and made for a light press against Frieza’s hard cock.  
Ginyu wasted no time, he first began to circle the head with his tongue keeping firm eye contact with his Lord. Frieza watched with a focused gaze, eyes of a master warrior.  
Ginyu broke his gaze and took the Space Emperor's Cosmic Dragon deep into his mouth nose brushing the dragon balls.   
Frieza allowed his head to lean back and relax into the feeling all encompassing as it was to his virgin flesh. A chill ran down his spine as he breathed “Ginyu..” Frieza called.  
Capt. Ginyu raised his eyes to a beautiful sight.   
Frieza’s hand over his mouth, slow, hot and heavy breaths slipping through Frieza’s fingers as his chest rose and fell. A tint to the cheeks of his lord. A sight only Ginyu has ever had the privilege to afford. 

As Ginyu swallowed around Frieza he Felt Frieza buck his hips slightly and Arch his back. With a dirty thought Ginyu sucked his way back up Frieza’s shaft pausing only and the head for a last taste. Frieza’s body tense then relaxes with a long breath.  
Frieza looked at Ginyu curiously. “That can't be all can it?” he thought. The ache of dissatisfaction weighing heavily and with it a tinge of irritation that Capt. Ginyu could see on Frieza’s face.   
“Only a moment's reprieve sir. I assure you that I am not done. “ Ginyu assured  
“Go on then” Frieza said. 

Ginyu rose from his kneeling position and Ginyu removed his trousers revealing his own cock at full salute. “You don't expect me too-” “no sir” Ginyu interrupted “this next part requires my clothing be out of the way.” Ginyu approached “If my mouth was pleasant for you Lord Frieza. Then what's next will be far greater” Ginyu said with a moment to wait for a go ahead.  
Frieza sighed “proceed.”

Ginyu gingerly straddles Frieza wetting his fingers a bit more and reaching behind and under to guide Lord Frieza’s powerhouse of a cock inside him carefully inching him inside.   
Frieza’s Face reacted in disgust at first and a mild discomfort. But as he felt the warm squeeze surrounding him he averted his gaze and tensed up trying to keep an aloof expression. He did not succeed. The lidding of his eyes and the stutter in his breath sent a warm pulse through Ginyu. Once Ginyu was seated and stretched comfortably at half Frieza’s length he began to work his hip riding the long length of Lord Frieza. Ginyu tried his best to temper his own sounds, this wasn't about him. He wanted to hear Frieza, listen to his vocal cues, learn what makes him feel good. Was it not his duty to keep Lord Frieza happy?   
Ginyu was getting into the rhythm Frieza looked up at him with the most decadent expression. Mouth agape, panting with each movement a low moan accompanying the fierce eyes. God Ginyu wanted to kiss Frieza. But that would be too much he thought. Besides, he had a bigger problem. Or Should he say longer? It wasn't that Frieza was too thick.. no, he had a perfect girth.. But the length.. It was longer than his own! But this angle.. And he was the only one moving he just couldn't get as deep as he wanted too..   
“Lord Frieza if I may. Stand with me. Might we move to the comfort of your bed chambers.  
Frieza hesitated only for a moment. Allowing someone lower ranking into his bed chambers was a step further. But still, Frieza agreed without question.  
Gingerly, Capt. Ginyu rose from Frieza’s lap. Slick sounds and a groan from Ginyu resound in the solitary room, as Ginyu is left empty and wanting.

Capt. Ginyu Stood at attention as Frieza rose from his chair and led to his bed chambers, eyeing Ginyu as he passed. 

Ginyu followed Behind Frieza at a careful pace, sure not to step upon Lord Frieza’s tail that flicked behind him. Ginyu couldn't help but to admire the fine pearly surface of Frieza’s ass. 

Frieza tapped in a pass code and 2 large sliding panels parted opening up an entrance to Frieza’s bed chambers.  
The room is dimly lit and does not feature much in its decor. A simple room with a bed at its epicenter. Sheets a soft and voluminous purple. But the bed is all Ginyu is after.

Ginyu took the lead side stepping around Frieza to stand in front of him.   
Taking Frieza’s hand, bowing and pressing a kiss to Frieza’s knuckles, Ginyu leads to the bed. “Lord Frieza, are you pleased thus far.” Ginyu asked.  
“Yes Ginyu, you continue to do well for me” Frieza replied  
“I live to please Lord Frieza” Ginyu said, pulling Frieza along onto the bed and leaning back to sit on the bed.   
Frieza stood on his knees in front of Ginyu who had one leg bent up, leaning on his arms , exposing his ass.

“Lord Frieza, would you like to continue?”   
“Yes I think we will.” Frieza confirmed, moving closer to Ginyu, starting to take some initiative of his own.   
Ginyu smiled, not at all surprised that Frieza would be quick to learn, especially now that Frieza knew what he wanted.   
Nothing could stop Frieza when he wanted something. Not even King Cold Himself. 

“Take a hold of this leg. Something to anchor you may be helpful” Ginyu suggested.

Frieza did just that and as he grabbed hold he gave him a swift pull forward “Woah!” Ginyu Shouted in surprise. Falling on his back, met with a smirk from the Cold War Lord “Hah.. let me just..” Ginyu trailed off reaching down to assure he was stretched and loose before giving Frieza the go ahead.   
Frieza smirked and pushed his Comic Dragon inside Ginyu’s firm purple ass. 

Ginyu moved his hips slowly to help ease Frieza inside. Ginyu bit his lip holding back any potentially unwelcome sounds.  
Frieza could feel a pleasurable warmth in his chest as he rocked into his underling.   
Frieza lent over Ginyu. Frieza ‘s hand gripping at the sheets besides Ginyu's head while his other hand kept a firm grip on Ginyu’s leg.   
Frieza’s breath quickened as their movements together became more fluid. Ginyu was truly struggling to keep contained. Captain Ginyu of the Frieza force was being fucked by Lord Frieza himself. Ginyu had never been so turned on, and he was losing it. Rocking his hips into the movements, looking at Frieza’s panting face stare down at him. It was all too much. He couldn hold back his voice. And before long, that wouldn't be all he couldn't hold back. 

“Frieza, Frieza My Lord..” He moaned. “Ahh fuuck..”

Frieza stared daggers at him and slowed. Why was he calling after him now?  
“Ginyu?” Frieza questioned  
“Huh? Oh no..don't..don't slow..i mean. It’s nothing Lord Frieza. You mustn't stop now. Partners just tend to.. Make sounds and.. Call out when.. When things start to feel very good and..”

Frieza pondered, this did make sense.. It reflected some of Frieza’s own actions earlier. “Very well” Frieza said, moving once again with a push of his hips, pushing himself far inside.  
Ginyu Tensed with the sudden move and clasped a hand over his mouth.   
Frieza looked at him with question but continued to move. “If you claim it is typical it make sound. Why do you stifle your own?” Frieza pressed

Ginyu tried to speak between the thrusts “well i didn't want to- i wanted your experience to be-! Ooh god..that felt good”  
Frieza felt a pleasurable pulse after hearing Ginyu’s keening.   
“You will not deprive me of a full experience. So you will cease holding your tongue” Frieza commanded  
“Nnnyes sir.” Ginyu agreed, letting out a breathy moan that had been building in his chest.  
Ginyu took all Frieza could give him, moaning and writhing in agonizingly intense pleasure.  
Ginyu was the first to cum making sure it ended up on himself and not to sully Frieza .  
Even so, Ginyu told Frieza to continue. Even as the over stimulation caused him strain, pain, and threatened to cause him tears.   
Frieza came, with a painful grip and a pleasurable fullness washing over Ginyu.   
Frieza pants , that sexy growl to his voice ever present. As Frieza pulled out his Cosmic Dragon Returned to its cave causing a shutter in Frieza . “that was, wonderful..~” Frieza sighed.  
Ginyu lay motionless, overworked and unable to find the strength to move. “I live.. To please..Lord Frieza.” Ginyu said with fading consciousness 

Frieza Stares at the Exhausted Capt. Ginyu Frieza’s cold eyes cut through Ginyu and carnal fear always hits him when Frieza looks at him like this. Knowing that Frieza could kill him with so much of a lift of his finger, well that certainly did not dismiss that fear.   
Frieza knows his power and might. As he looks over the exhausted body of his underling he does something rare.   
Frieza has a little mercy, and some consideration for the weaker man. “You look to need time to recover from this. I will allow you to rest here for the night. You are to leave discreetly in the morning. We will discuss..this, later. You should sleep.” Frieza said more like a command then a suggestion.  
“Yes Lord Frieza. Thank you.. For your generosity” Ginyu said. Drifting off into sleep to the sound of Frieza’s cackle. “Generosity” Frieza mocked 

End of Chapter one


	2. Duty and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: thanks to the writers in the discord I'm a part of for editing, suggestions, and more!

Frieza had taken to Sex with an awakened intensity and Ginyu was all to willing to please.  
Any night, any time, if he was called, Ginyu would arrive.  
Frieza is not an easy lover to keep up with, Ginyu would leave Frieza's quarters after their “nightly briefing”, more tired and sore than after any battle he's ever experienced. Ginyu loved it.

The things Frieza would do to him, the way Frieza made him feel. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Selfishly, Ginyu wanted more. That’s what he told himself at least - that it was selfish to desire more, when Frieza had already given him so much. The Great Lord Frieza riding his cock; it was a euphoric sight to behold, even in his imagination. His shaft roused against his Armour. Merely indulging in the fantasy brought him to near climax. Ginyu was determined to make this fantasy a reality

Later that evening, Ginyu was in Frieza’s quarters when he tried to bring it up during a little foreplay.  
“Lord Frieza” Ginyu began as he was kneeling at Frieza’s feet interrupting his peppered kisses  
Frieza only Hummed questioningly in response.  
“I was hoping-” No, be more direct. “I was thinking we might try something different tonight. If you would permit.” Ginyu proposed  
Frieza turned his head to Ginyu “What is it you wish to..try.”  
Ride me Ginyu’s mind screamed, but that was no way to get this done Ginyu thought to himself  
“Perhaps you might take a Different role this evening?” Ginyu continued  
Frieza stared at him  
Come on Ginyu, stop beating around the bush. Ginyu chided himself. He has to make this sound like this is for Frieza’s benefit. It was, just not…solely.  
That's what he had to tell himself at least- this was for Frieza’s benefit.  
Ginyu took a breath, the sound of his heart thundered in his ears.  
“That perhaps you will allow me to put in a greater effort to please you. That….Lord Frieza, please allow me to show you how it feels... If you like it we may continue if not.. I am as always, at your command..” God dammit just say it- “If you would let me inside you this evening”  
It all happened so fast.  
Frieza snatched his leg from Ginyu’s grasp and suddenly Ginyu was on the ground. His ears are ringing and his chest, it's like it was hit by a freight train.  
Ginyu looked up at the now angry Frieza.  
“You dare to ask me to lie on my back like a-”  
“No Lord Frieza” Ginyu interrupted trying to get a word in through the pain, picking himself off the ground his head was spinning.  
Frieza Scowled at him, striking him back again with his tail and approaching the fallen soldier. “don't Interrupt me you impudent worm!” Frieza shouted.  
“Please Lord-”  
“Get out” Frieza shouted again, turning his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Please I-” Ginyu tried as his heart sank.  
“I said get out before I vaporize you on the spot!” Frieza spat, turning to ready a death beam at him. Ginyu felt a horrible chill down his spine. Ginyu quickly rose to his feet. With a speedy salute he left the room without a moment's delay.  
He fucked up. He fucked up hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After that night Ginyu was avoiding Frieza, hoping he would forget about it and just let things go on or even forgive him. He wasn’t going to hold his breath for that, Frieza wasn't the forgiving type.

What made it worse was that Ginyu's body was feeling that loss.  
His time with Frieza had left a mark an ingrained need. Without Frieza, he was like an addict in withdrawal.  
Every time Frieza would pass him in the halls the fire would reignite.  
Ginyu's body would ache and his cock would rouse with an intense yearning.  
Ginyu would stare at Frieza from behind, at first the yearning was pleasant like a small fix for what his body desperately wanted. But after weeks of a burning intensity he could not satisfy, it was torture.  
Suppressing the want for Frieza everyday and denying his need to relieve his urges was driving him mad. 

At 2 weeks Ginyu couldn't keep it up anymore. Between maintaining his composure through 2 long meetings and watching Frieza belittle some low ranking officers he just couldn't do it. After requesting to be excused, and thankfully being granted, he rushed off to his quarters 

Once inside he swiftly locked the door, slipped off his armor, and grabbed some lube that he wouldn’t end up needing.  
Ginyu let himself fall onto the bed with a bounce the soft embrace of the sheets a welcome embrace. Ginyu gingerly rubbed his fingers over his aching crotch before freeing his cock from its confines.  
Ginyu arched his back into the touch as he began plying at the sensitive flesh, already wet and dripping from the torture he's been put through. “God if Frieza could see me. What he would think of me.” Ginyu mumbled. “If he were watching me.. Huh.. touching me~” Ginyu continued. Letting his imagination run free, as his hand began to pump. “Ri-riding me..his voice-nn! Calling my name..fuck..” he twisted and writhed gripping the sheets below him with his free hand.  
“Leaving me bruised..and used.. Oh fuck.” Ginyu's movements sped.  
“Mm! Touch me, use me, fuck me..“ Ginyu Exclaimed as warmth ran through him and he was granted a temporary relief of the intense yearning. For now.

That's how it was for three more weeks, until Frieza called Captain Ginyu to his Quarters. 

Ginyu knelt as he entered the room. “Lord Frieza I-”.  
“Silence”. Frieza Scolded. Ginyu was quick to shut his mouth.  
Frieza looked antsy, Ginyu could just tell. Frieza‘s back was to him, but the way Frieza’s tail flicked, and the way he scraped his toes on the floor below, told Ginyu Frieza was.  
Perhaps still upset about what Ginyu had said. Ginyu dreaded the thought 

A familiar buzz sounds, indicating the doors locking.  
Ginyu dared not raise his head.  
The rhythmic thump of Frieza’s feet ringing against the ship's steel floor as he approached sent a shiver down Ginyu’s spine.  
Ginyu kept his head bowed, until the firm pull of Frieza’s fingers directed his head up.  
Ginyu is met with the fuchsia Scepter of Lord Frieza, so close to Ginyu’s face he could feel the heat coming off of it.  
Ginyu looked up to meet Frieza’s piercing red eyes, fiercely gazing at him with a commanding expectation. Ginyu did not hesitate to fill that silent command.  
Ginyu locked his eyes on the sensitive shaft presented before him and wrapped his lips around it generously. Sucking down Frieza’s full length humming a moan and savoring the feeling even as it threatens to choke him.  
He feels Frieza’s legs shake and one moves to take a stabilizing step back. Frieza bucks his hips into Ginyu’s mouth and places a hand on Ginyu’s shoulder. Ginyu sucks, and thrusts his tongue on the way up Frieza’s cock, gasping in a solitary breath before returning his tongue to the head of Frieza’s Prick, softly catching his breath as he continues to worship Frieza’s body. 

Ginyu raised his eyes to Frieza as he gripped Ginyu's horn. Frieza looked down at Ginyu with lust in his.  
Frieza’s raspy breaths interrupted by a stuttered moan deeply satisfied Ginyu. The way Frieza’s head would jerk back when Ginyu hit the right spot, it was so perfect. He was so perfect.  
“Ginyu..” Frieza called. “Continue, and listen well.”  
“I have thought long on our last encounter” Frieza stated  
Ginyu did as commanded. He listened and did not stop as he ran his tongue down the length of Frieza’s cock, met with a long raspy moan from Frieza caressing his ears. “Per- perhaps. I was too hasty.” Frieza let out a long sigh, as a prickling surge ran across his skin he stuttered. His eyes rolling back, grip tightening on Ginyu's horn “so.. I will hear you.-hu.. You have permission to speak freely…but first I'm.. Mm just a little longer~” Frieza breathed, his voice raising a pitch as Ginyu took him inside again.  
Frieza started moving his hips the climax beginning to build, filling him with the desperate desire for that push over the edge, Before long he was fucking into the Captains mouth like Ginyu was a toy. Ginyu was all too happy to please. The tight grip pulling on his horns, the force of flesh on flesh as Frieza worked his hips it was so good. It left him shuttering as fiery spikes of pleasure ignited his body. 

With what Frieza had told him, he had not only forgiven any offence, but he had also opened his mind to the change. This was an amazing gift, one you had full intentions on taking advantage of.  
Getting face fucked by Frieza was just icing on the cake.

As Frieza came down his throat the warm sensation made him shutter. Swallowing, Ginyu stood up as Frieza released his grip on Ginyu. Running his fingers over Frieza’s wet cock. “You've trusted me for a long time, Lord Frieza. Thank you for allowing me that trust here. Come with me.” Ginyu leads to Friza’s bedroom, he strips down and sits and lays on the bed with his back against a slope of pillows and his cock standing at attention. Ginyu pulls Frieza onto the bed. Sat in front of Ginyu, Frieza questions. “I thought I was. Rather that you were..” Frieza rolls his shoulders. “doing something different.”  
Ginyu nods. “We are, but I think an excellent way to do this is with you on top. Controlling the pace. Don’t you agree?”  
Frieza smirked “yes, I do agree.”  
“But first, turn around, and sit on my chest Lord Frieza.” Ginyu requested patting his chest, well defined from the training he keeps up. Nothing, compared to Lord Frieza himself.  
Frieza did as requested, the thick base of his tail pushed against Ginyu's face. But Ginyu didn't seem to mind.  
Ginyu breathed in. The scent was intoxicating. The fragrance of hundreds of destroyed worlds still clung to Frieza’s alabaster skin.  
With a firm grip he lifted Frieza’s tail, the smooth flesh sliding pleasantly against his hand. Taking the hint, Frieza held his tail up and out of the way.  
“Thank you Frieza.” Ginyu tested, Seeing if he might get away without saying “lord” for a while. He didn't give Frieza much time to respond though, as he pressed his warm and willing mouth against the opening of Frieza’s ass, pressing his tongue through the perfect opal entrance. Frieza’s toes curled, a small shutter from his legs shaking against the sides of Ginyu’s chest and the dip of his head told Ginyu he was doing well. Ginyu could feel the muscles shift and tighten in Frieza’s legs, being this close was exhilarating.  
Frieza relaxed onto his belly, giving Ginyu a much better angle. Frieza’s tail rubbed the side of Ginyu’s neck in an almost loving gesture. As Ginyu continued to explore the depths of Frieza’s ass, Frieza had some curiosity of his own to explore. Not far from where Frieza’s head now rests is Ginyu’s thick cock. Frieza reached out to grab hold of it. Ginyu tensed momentarily. Lifting his head away and calling out “Frieza?”  
Frieza smirked, he wrapped his tail around the back of Ginyu's head and pulled his head back up to his ass. Glancing back and saying “I didn't say you could stop.”  
That was all Ginyu needed to be said, he promptly got back to eating ass like he was trained for it.  
“Oh! Mm.. “ Frieza hummed, caressing Ginyu's head with his tail.  
Frieza began pumping the Captains dick, swiping his finger over the head to gather the slickness of the precum coming out. Ginyu couldn't help but moan as Frieza’s hands caressed him. Frieza Laughed “Look at you, moaning like a desperate little thing. ah! Moaning while your face is in my ass.. Nn! Get in there! You really are a depraved little thing aren’t you?” Frieza chided, Laughing again through the crackled breaths  
“Yes Lord Frieza. Only for you” Ginyu hummed. 

Ginyu inserted his first finger, plying and testing Frieza’s ass, moving up to two fingers as soon as he was sure it was safe.  
Frieza gripped the sheets below him “t-that's.. huh.. “ He breathed “that's a new feeling.” He breathed, losing all focus on other tasks.  
Ginyu licked the rim of Frieza’s ass “it gets even better. The feeling of being full. It's like no other. I'm going to add another finger now, breath deep. “ Ginyu instructed

Frieza clenched around Ginyu’s fingers as he added a 3rd. Frieza let out a long breath. “This is..nothing,” Frieza lied. His tail coiled tighter as his chest rose and fell, he gripped tightly on Ginyu’s legs adjusting to the experience. 

Ginyu worked his fingers in and out of Frieza’s ass, leaving him quivering. The rough sensation of Ginyu’s battle worn hands against the insides of Frieza’s virgin ass, Kai, it felt so good. Ginyu's fingers were just the right length. Frieza moaned, begged-no.. demanded more, rocking his hips onto Ginyu's slicked fingers as his legs grew weak under him.  
Ginyu reached around and began giving some overdue attention to Frieza’s cock. This put Frieza over the edge.  
After some desperate sounding cries and harsh toned demands in a language Ginyu had never heard before, Frieza came better than he ever had.

The room grew quiet with only the breath of two lovers to fill the silence.

As Frieza sat up he rolled his head back, basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm.  
Ginyu took an immense amount of pleasure in this. Just knowing he made Lord Frieza, Ruler of the Galaxy, feel like that. It was a kind of gratification he could not replicate.

After a moment of quiet reverence Frieza slid off from straddling Ginyu's chest, and sat with his legs to the side on Captain Ginyu’s left. Facing Ginyu, Frieza watched his chest rise and fall. Frieza smirked and turned his attention to Ginyu’s twitching cock aching for attention.  
Frieza slid a finger up from the base, circling the head teasingly. Captain Ginyu tensed in surprise.  
“Relax” Frieza commanded.  
Never one to disobey, Ginyu took in a slow steady breath and relaxed his body best he could.  
Frieza smirked “Good. You are always a loyal and obedient soldier, so will be reward” 

Ginyu didn't have time to question what Frieza meant by that, as Frieza Began to pump Ginyu's cock. Ginyu moved his hips into Frieza’s hand “Lord Frieza~” he moaned. Frieza to laugh. “You're so desperate for me” he purred, not acknowledging that he himself was calling out similarly just moments ago.  
“Tell me how much you need this from me.” Frieza lent in, speaking softly into Ginyu’s ear. “tell me how much you craved for me” he hummed  
“I- Lord Frieza I wouldn’t-” Ginyu began  
“Oh don't try to lie or spare me the details.” Frieza ran his hand down to grasp his balls. “I saw how you stared at me when we would pass in the halls” Frieza scolded, his grip getting tighter. Ginyu Groaned in response.  
“You've wanted this badly... You think you need this.” Frieza said coyly “So speak..” he finished Frieza’s voice dripping in venom, with underlying lust drew Ginyu in.  
Frieza kissed Ginyu’s chin before withdrawing, loosening his grip, going back to firm and pleasurable gratification.  
“Tell me how much you craved for me” Frieza instructed one last time.  
“Lord Frieza I..hah..you're right...I need this so! So much”. Ginyu Shuttered through the words. Between the embarrassment, and the increasing touch from Frieza, it was a struggle to form words.  
“I would watch you in the halls when you'd pass, when I- ahhh “ He moaned  
Frieza had begun to use his tongue up Ginyu’s length but still insisting, Frieza commanded him “Keep going”  
“A-ah yes Frieza.. When.. hah When I thought you could not see I would watch the way your tail would sway I..I loved watching the way your ass would move with your tail. I..couldn't help but imagine. Doing things..things like we have done tonight, and more “  
“Naughty boy,” Frieza said between licks.  
“Only for you. I have never looked upon others like this. Your Just-nn. Prefect“  
“Your right of course,” Frieza touted with a chuckle “but i do love hearing it.” He purred.”now cum for me” Frieza said with longing. He began kissing up the length of Ginyu’s cock before taking it into his mouth.  
Frieza hummed and circled his tongue around the head as he came to the top. Frieza was surprised at himself, he expected this to be a pleasurable act for Ginyu and Ginyu alone, but doing this, hearing the low moans, and the way Ginyu Called Frieza’s name, the slight strain in his jaw and the heat that filled him. It was so good.  
So good that he found himself moaning right with Ginyu. With a long firm suck up the shaft and a final descent, Ginyu came. Letting out a long groan followed by a shuttered sigh. “That was, Amazing.”  
Frieza spat and wiped his lips. “Of course it was. I am amazing.. And next time. We will try more of that, full feeling you described.


End file.
